


No Space

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: Scis & Spies [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Scis & Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: They really need a bigger bed. Or: Fitz falls off the bed. For the third time in a week.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Scis & Spies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525661
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	No Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



Fitz loves lazy Sunday mornings.

He wakes up spooning Jemma, seeing Bobbi doing the same to Hunter on the other side of the bed. Also, one of Hunter’s hands is playing with Jemma’s hair and one of Bobbi’s feet is trying to find Fitz’s as she's stretching her long leg over Jemma somehow, their toes bumping against each other friendly under the blanket. Yawning, Hunter gropes around until his free hand finds Fitz’s. Their fingers intertwine. It’s the most perfect way of connecting. Fitz loves being connected to all his lovers. He feels warm and comfy, his eyes getting heavy. He dozes off again for a while, listening to the symphony of breaths and sighs echoing in the room.

When Fitz opens his eyes the next time, he looks right into Jemma’s. They sparkle in the sunlight falling into the room. Like golden honey. Jemma smiles and snuggles closer against him, engulfing him in her warmth and familiar scent. Fitz kisses the tip of her nose and Jemma giggles, kissing him back on the lips. They start kissing and just don’t stop.

It doesn’t take long, until Bobbi and Hunter start kissing too. The bedsprings creak softly, as they all find a rhythm. Slow and gentle. At first at least.

Soon, there’s a lot more going on around him than just snuggling. Fitz isn’t much surprised. They have been living together in the Perthshire cottage for only a few weeks now, and it seems like they can't leave their hands off each other. It's almost like everyone is just happy that the other ones are there and that they don't have to worry about the world being in danger anymore. They can just be in love and share their happiness with their loved ones. And they do that all the time in every possible way. Now, everyone is kissing and trying to find some naked skin while also staying warm. Fitz has to pull the fuzzy blanket back a few times, because someone – Hunter. Totally Hunter. – is trying to steal it, and every time it slips away, Fitz feels the cold sharp winter morning air hitting his back with full force.

When Bobbi and Hunter roll over, giggling and gasping while Hunter is trying to bite Bobbi's earlobe, they bump against Fitz and Jemma and steal almost the whole blanket and the space. Jemma makes a mildly annoyed sound in the back of her throat and pushes, urging Fitz to move more to the side. He does.

He shifts until suddenly, there is no more bed left. His stomach drops.

Fitz falls and yelps in surprise, reaching for something, anything to hold on. He gets hold of the blanket, pulling it off everyone else. He lands on the floor heavily, sharp pain shooting through his right arm that’s caught under his body. “Ouch!” He calls out.

“What happened?” Hunter asks alarmed, sitting up.

„Fitz fell off the bed,” Jemma says, stating the obvious.

“Oh no,” Bobbi says, sounding both concerned and mildly amused. “Did you hurt yourself, darling?”

Fitz sits up against the bed and rubs his elbow. “I’m fine,” he says sullenly. “Only my arm …” The pain isn't that bad. The fright he got was much worse.

Jemma peeks at him over the edge of the bed. “Oh Fitz. That’s the third time this week.”

Bobbi shakes her head. “That’s it. We need a bigger bed.”

Jemma gasps, her eyes lighting up in spontaneous excitement at the thought of going shopping for furniture. It’s always a lot of fun. It also involves a lot of friendly bickering. And they usually end up with more they wanted. But Hunter looks doubtful. “I don’t know. I like this one," he pouts.

Fitz silently agrees. He doesn’t like big changes. Sleeping in a new bed every night sounds like a big change. He’s used to this bed. To how it feels on his skin, how it smells and how it moves under him. Also ... There are memories connected to this bed. Memories of them sleeping in a cuddle heap. Memories of them tickling a yelping protesting Hunter. Memories of them making love.

Bobbi sighs. “I love you, Lance. But I can’t sleep and have a hard time breathing when you’re draped all over me. Or when Fitz is clinging to me like a literal monkey the whole night. That's all great in winter. But in summer ... Besides, think about all the amazing new positions we could try out in a bigger bed,” she winks.

“Oh,” Hunter says, his eyes lighting up as well when he starts to think about it. “You’re right!”

Fitz rolls his eyes. Hunter is so easily convinced. The purpose of a bed is much more complex than that!

“Yes. Yes! And a bigger bed would allow all the cats and dogs we want to adopt eventually, to sleep with us in it better,” Jemma says cheerfully. “And we can have breakfast in it so much easier!”

Oh. These are indeed nice things. They create cozy images in Fitz’s mind. Maybe a bigger bed isn’t such a bad idea. As long as it isn't a waterbed or something else you sink into when you lie down, he could get used to it, he carefully figures.

Bobbi looks at him from above like she knows. “We’re going to find a good one,” she says and it sounds like a promise directed at Fitz. “We know each other so well. I’m sure we find the perfect big bed and then no one is going to be in danger of falling off and getting bruises anymore."

“Alright,” Fitz sighs and gets up, still rubbing at his sore elbow. He looks at the bed, searches for free space and doesn’t find it. He shrugs and inelegantly flops on Hunter, who grunts when the air is knocked out of his lungs. “We really do need a bigger bed,” he says, poking at Fitz who just chuckles and remains where he is. Hunter’s chest is a good enough bed too. 


End file.
